Pasos
by I'mgleeklover
Summary: Serie de historias que abarcan la vida de Illya y Gaby (con hijos y todo eso) a través de los años. Saltos en el tiempo, no están en orden cronológico. (Habrá, en algunos capítulos, puntos de vista. De momento están en tercera persona).
1. Cicatriz

**Descargo la responsabilidad: no soy dueña de nada, tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.**

 **Nota del autor:** segunda historia que escribo sobre Operación UNCLE. Me ha encantado que os gustase la primera historia. Esta se centrará más en la vida privada de Illya y Gaby. ¡Disfrutadla!

1965

Siempre había sentido curiosidad por saber cómo se había hecho esa cicatriz que tenía al lado de su ojo derecho, pero él siempre había sido reacio a contarla la historia.

Un día, después de haber tenido un día muy ajetreado en la oficina de UNCLE, se acurrucaron el uno junto a el otro en su cama, en el apartamento que compartían en Londres. Habían estado saliendo durante los últimos tres años, y cada vez que ella le preguntaba cómo se había hecho esa cicatriz, cambiaba de tema de conversación. No sabía por qué no le gustaba hablar de ello. Ella le había contado la historia que había detrás de cada cicatriz que tenía en el cuerpo, pero él seguía negándose a contarle la suya.

Estuvo observándosela durante un buen largo rato cuando creía que se había dormido. Tenía forma de v, y le parecía muy sexy. _A las mujeres nos gustan los hombre con cicatrices_ , le había dicho una vez, mientras hacían el amor y ella le acariciaba la cicatriz con cariño.

"Tenía doce años" de repente dijo, con su profundo acento ruso. Gaby, que no se lo esperaba, se sobresaltó un poco al oírle hablar. "Me habían cambiado por tercera vez en el mismo año de orfanato, y no conocía a nadie" siguió, aún con los ojos cerrados. Gaby se incorporó un poco para ponerse más cómoda. "Al tercer día, unos chicos unos años mayores que yo se acercaron a mí mientras leía un libro infantil. No tenían otra cosa en la biblioteca" continuó. "No sabían a qué venían, pero sabía que no era a algo bueno. Me quitaron el libro de las manos y me lo tiraron al suelo. Intenté salir de allí corriendo, no quería problemas con ellos, pero, cuando comencé a correr, me agarraron entre dos y, el que parecía ser el líder, comenzó a pegarme en la tripa, gritando que era el hijo de un traidor y que merecía morir. Uno de sus golpes me lo dio en la cara con un anillo que llevaba en el dedo" abrió los ojos y miró a Gaby a los suyos, "por eso tengo esta cicatriz" dijo, señalándose la cicatriz.

"¿Qué pasó luego?" preguntó Gaby con lástima y curiosidad a la vez.

"Cuando se aburrieron y se fueron, me dirigí a la enfermería, donde me pusieron unos cuantos puntos y me curaron las heridas" dijo Illya. "Estuvieron así un par de meses más, hasta que un día, en uno de mis peores ataques de rabia, me encaré contra ellos, y conseguí que me dejaran en paz por un tiempo. Hasta que me volvieron a cambiar de orfanato".

"Lo siento mucho" dijo Gaby, acercándose a él y dándole y tierno beso en los labios. "Me alegro de que me lo hayas contado" dijo, mirándole a los ojos.

"Se que quizás no sea una historia demasiado trágica, pero es parte de mi pasado, me guste o no" dijo Illya. "Historias como esta me han convertido en la persona que soy ahora" dijo.

"Está bien que me cuentes estas historias y te desahogues" dijo Gaby, acurrucándose otra vez con él. "Yo tampoco tengo un pasado fácil y es bueno que nos refugiemos en el otro".

"Si" fue lo único que dijo. Sabía que podía confiar en ella. Se lo había demostrado en los últimos tres años. Suponía que estaba intentando compensar lo que les había hecho a él y a Solo durante el caso Vinciguerra.

"Te prometo que jamás se lo diré a nadie" dijo Gaby mientras le acariciaba la cicatriz.

Illya giró la cabeza para mirarla y dijo "lo sé" antes de darla un beso y quedarse dormido al lado de la única persona, junto con Solo (aunque había excepciones), a la que podía confiarle hasta el más oscuro secreto sabiendo que jamás lo contaría, ni aunque estuviese bajo tortura.

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! Por favor, hacédmelo saber a través de comentarios. Ah, y si os gustaría leer algún momento concreto en la "vida" de Illya y Gaby, con un comentario y el tema, lo escribiré lo más rápido y mejor que pueda. ¡Gracias! :)**


	2. Celosos

**Descargo la responsabilidad: no soy dueña de nada, tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.**

 **Nota del autor:** esta historia me han pedido que la escribiese. Espero que os guste mucho y que me lo hagáis saber. ¡Disfrutad!

1967

La misión era sencilla. Debían entrar en el museo militar de Amsterdam para robarle unos planos al director, que estaba involucrado en un plan militar contra Cuba.

Cada uno de ellos tenía una misión. Napoleón entraría por la cristalera del techo sin despertar ninguna sospecha, como buen ladrón de había sido. Illya le esperaría en la puerta trasera del museo y él la abriría por dentro para que no saltase la alarma. Y Gaby, mientras, distraería al guardia de la puerta principal con sus dotes más femeninas. Esta parte era la que menos le gustaba a su prometido, Illya. Él sabía que Gaby era una mujer muy guapa y fuerte, que era capaz de conquistar a cualquier hombre que se le pusiese por delante. Lo que le daba miedo de esto era que los hombres se pasasen de listos con ella.

A las nueve en punto de la noche, el plan comenzó. Gaby fue la primera en actuar. Llegó caminando hacia la puerta del museo, donde el guardia rápidamente la miró y la preguntó dónde iba.

"Quería saber a qué hora abren mañana el museo" dijo Gaby, con voz inocente.

El guardia la miró de arriba a abajo. "Lo abren a las nueve por la mañana y lo cierran a las siete de la tarde" dijo, con un profundo acento holandés.

Gaby le observó durante unos instantes. _No es nada feo_ , pensó. "Y, ¿cómo es eso de ser guardia de seguridad?" preguntó ella, y al instante supo que era una pregunta bastante tonta. "Lo pregunto porque tengo un hermano en Londres que también es guardia de seguridad, y como casi nunca lo veo, no tengo la oportunidad de preguntárselo" dijo, para salir del apuro.

El guardia, que estaba sorprendido por la pregunta, contestó, "bastante aburrido la verdad. Nunca pasa nada interesante".

"Lo suponía" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Vive aquí señorita?" preguntó el guardia.

"No, vivo en París" dijo ella, inventándose por completo la respuesta. "Estoy aquí de vacaciones".

"¿Con su novio?" preguntó él.

"Oh, no" dijo acercándose más a él, "yo no tengo novio". En ese mismo instante, vio a Napoleón e Illya a través de la puerta de cristal. Estaban subiendo sigilosamente las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia el despacho del director del museo.

 _(DENTRO DEL MUSEO)_

Napoleón e Illya subían las escaleras mientras este último observaba por el rabillo del ojo a su prometida, que coqueteaba con el guarda de seguridad.

"¿Por qué está tan pegada a él?" preguntó entre dientes y muy bajito, por si acaso había algún guardia de seguridad dentro del museo.

"Es su misión, ¿recuerdas?" le contestó Napoleón mientras se paraba delante de la puerta del despacho del director. "Ya hemos llegado" dijo.

"¿Has desconectado todas las alarmas del museo, verdad?" preguntó Illya.

"Tranquilo Peligro" le contestó mientras intentaba abrir la cerradura del despacho. "¿Cuándo has visto que yo fallase intentando abrir una cerradura?" preguntó, mirándole.

"Hace cuatro años, en nuestro primer caso juntos" le dijo, mirándolo con indignación. "Por tu culpa casi muero ahogado" le recordó.

"Me vas a estar reprochando eso hasta que me muera, ¿verdad?" suspiró Solo, mientras un _clic_ sonó en la puerta. La abrió con cuidado, rezando para que no hubiera ninguna alarma escondida tras la puerta, y pasaron al despacho, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

"Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí" dijo Napoleón, mientras observaba a su alrededor. Era un despacho muy simple. Tenía una mesa con su silla en el centro, un par de estanterías a su lado derecho y varios archivadores a su izquierda, que tenían pegados varias pegatinas con las letras del abecedario.

"Yo buscaré por los archivadores. Tu mira en las estanterías y en su mesa" ordenó Illya. Ambos se pusieron a buscar el archivo, y tras un buen rato, Illya lo encontró en un doble fondo en uno de los cajones de los archivadores.

"Tenemos que irnos" dijo Napoleón, mirando su reloj. "La alarma está a punto de volver a conectarse" dijo mientras abría la única ventana que tenía el despacho. "No hay mucha altura, podemos saltar" dijo, colándose a través de la ventana. "¿Vienes?" preguntó, justo antes de saltar.

Illya se asomó por la ventana y le lanzó el archivo. Después, fue el detrás. Caminaron sigilosamente hasta llegar a los arbustos que estaban pegados al lado de la escalera principal del museo. Cuando llegaron allí, Gaby todavía seguía muy pegada al guardia de seguridad, coqueteando con él. Illya, que los observaba desde el arbusto, no pudo evitar poner una terrible cara de odio. Napoleón, que se dio cuenta rápidamente, se asomó a través del arbusto y le hizo señas a Gaby para indicarla que habían terminado su parte de la misión.

Esta, que lo vio rápidamente, se despidió del guarda con un par de besos y se fue. Mientras ella se alejaba, el guarda no pudo evitar mirarla el culo mientras se le dibujaba una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, algo de lo que Illya se dio cuenta, y que hizo que estuviese a punto de salir a pegarle una paliza por mirar así a una mujer. Gracias a que Napoleón se dio cuenta rápidamente, pudo evitar que su compañero arruinase la misión por una tontería así.

El equipo se reunió en la cafetería que estaba en la esquina de la calle. Gaby, que había llegado la primera, estaba sentada en una mesa, tomando un café.

"¿Qué tal ha ido todo?" preguntó, mientras sus compañeros se sentaban con ella en la mesa.

"Bastante bien" contestó Napoleón, "y fácil. Aunque tu prometido ha estado a punto de arruinarlo todo en el último momento" dijo, mirando a Illya, que parecía estar más calmado que hace cinco minutos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Gaby, mirando a su prometido.

"Porque ese estúpido guarda de seguridad te estaba mirando el culo mientras te alejabas del museo" contestó Illya, indignado. Gaby lo miró, rodó los ojos y tomó un sorbo de su café. "Voy a ir a por un café, ¿quieres uno?" le preguntó a Napoleón.

"Si, por favor" contestó mientras su compañero se alejaba hacia la barra de la cafetería.

Napoleón le estaba explicando a Gaby cómo habían conseguido el archivo, cuando Gaby se dio cuenta de que su prometido estaba chalando con una mujer en la barra. Era alta, rubia, llevaba un vestido naranja y, cuando la vio la cara, se dio cuanta de que era bastante guapa. Napoleón, que al cabo de un rato supo que estaba hablando solo, se giró para mirar al mismo sitio al que miraba Gaby. Allí, vio a su compañero reírse con una mujer bastante atractiva. Luego, miró a Gaby y se dio cuenta de que tenía la misma cara de odio que su prometido cuando el guarda la estaba mirando el culo a ella.

Después de un buen rato sin que Illya volviese a la mesa, Gaby decidió levantarse e ir a reclamar a su prometido.

"Cariño, ¿están ya los cafés?" preguntó Gaby, acercándose a Illya y agarrándolo del brazo. "Estoy sedienta" dijo, mirando a la mujer que tenían enfrente de ella.

"Si cariño, estaba a punto de llevarlos a la mesa" dijo él.

"¿Y tú eres?" preguntó Gaby a la mujer que tenía enfrente de ella.

"Soy Mirthe" dijo la mujer, dándole la mano a Gaby. "Estaba hablando con tu prometido" dijo ella.

"Ah" dijo Gaby, mirándola de arriba a abajo. "Bueno Illya y yo nos tenemos que ir porque se nos ha hecho muy tarde y estamos agotados" dijo rápidamente, llevándose a Illya del brazo hacia la puerta.

"Pero, ¿qué pasa con el café?" le preguntó a Gaby mientras tiraba de él.

"Ya no me apetece" dijo ella entre dientes.

Una vez que estaban en la calle, Illya se paró delante de ella y dijo, "¿qué ha sido eso?" señalando hacia la cafetería.

"No me gusta verte hablando tan íntimamente con otras mujeres" contestó ella enfadada, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

Él comenzó a reírse de repente. Gaby, sin comprender qué estaba pasando, comenzó a andar rápidamente calle arriba. Pero, antes de llegar al cruce de la calle, Illya la agarró del brazo y la acercó a él.

"No estaba coqueteando con ella" dijo él, muy bajito, sabiendo que ella podía oírle perfectamente. "Me la encontré en la barra y la pedí que comenzase a reírse por cualquier cosa que yo la dijese" dijo. "Quería darte celos. Como una pequeña venganza personal".

"¿Venganza personal?" preguntó Gaby, indignada con lo que acababa de hacer. "¿Por lo que he echo esta noche con el guarda del museo?" le miró fijamente a los ojos, con rabia. "Era mi parte de la misión. Si no lo hubiera echo, os habrían descubierto" dijo ella, apartándose de él.

"No es por lo de esta noche" dijo Illya, acercándose más, "es mi venganza por lo que pasó hace cuatro años, en el caso Vinciguerra".

Gaby se quedó quieta, mirando fijamente a su prometido, "no lo entiendo".

"Hace cuatro años, cuando te conocí y tuve que fingir ser tu prometido" comenzó Illya, con una gran sonrisa en la cara."Cuando comenzaste a coquetear con el marido de Victoria Vinciguerra, me entraron muchos celos, y me prometí a mi mismo que me acabaría vengando" terminó con una sonrisa más grande.

"Entonces" dijo Gaby, mirando sus zapatos, "la mujer de la cafetería y tú no estabais..."

"No" dijo riéndose, "la pagué para que se riese de cualquier cosa que yo dijera. Así, tú te darías cuenta, te pondrías celosa, y yo, completaría mi venganza sin problemas" dijo.

Gaby, enfadada, le dio un manotazo en el brazo que, por supuesto, a él no le dolió nada. Pero después, se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas, y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Una vez que se separaron, ella le dijo "no vuelvas a hacer algo así" con voz amenazante.

"Ahora estamos en paz" dijo él.

Ambos se dirigieron al hotel en el que estaban alojados, y a la mañana siguiente, vieron a Mirthe salir de la habitación de su compañero bastante despeinada. Al final, fue Napoleón el que salió ganando.

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! Ya sabéis, comentarios, por favor. Si queréis que escriba alguna situación que os gustase que pasara, hacédmelo saber y yo lo escribiré. ¡Muchas gracias! Besos :)**


	3. Un nuevo miembro en la familia

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

1969

Si a Napoleón Solo le hubieran dicho cuando era pequeño que el hombre llegaría a la Luna, él jamás lo hubiera creído. Y ahora que iba a suceder, que el hombre iba a llegar donde nadie pensaba que llegaría y que iban a retransmitirlo por televisión, a él le tocaba estar en el hospital porque Gaby se había puesto de parto. No es que le importase, iba a ser 'tío'. Pero, si era sincero, preferiría estar en su apartamento, tomándose una cerveza y viendo el aterrizaje, que sentado en la sala de espera del hospital de Londres viendo a su compañero moviéndose de un lado para otro y pasándose la mano por el pelo cada dos por tres.

"Illya, por cuarta vez, siéntate y relájate" le dijo a su compañero, "todo va a estar bien".

El ruso miró a Napoleón durante un rato, y al final accedió a hacer lo que le dijo. Napoleón le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarle. Estuvieron casi media hora sin decirse nada. Napoleón había aprendido en los últimos años que, cuando Peligro estaba nervioso, era mejor no abrir la boca. Al cabo de un rato, una enfermera salió de la habitación donde habían metido a Gaby para decirles a los hombres que tanto la madre como la niña estaban perfectamente.

"¿Niña?" preguntó Illya atónito una vez que la enfermera volvió a entrar en la habitación.

"¿No era lo que te esperabas?" le preguntó Solo a Illya levantándose también.

"No, por supuesto que no" dijo Illya mirándole, "es solo que..."

"No te haces a la idea de ser padre" terminó Napoleón por él. Illya asintió a su compañero. "Anda, entra a ver a tu mujer y tu pequeña" le dijo, dándole un pequeño empujón.

Illyan respiró hondo y entró por la puerta. Allí, recostada en la cama y con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, estaba su mujer. Su pequeña chatarrera, la mujer que había conseguido robar su frío corazón, la única persona que era capaz de mantenerle tranquilo hasta en las peores situaciones. Se acercó a ella y la dio un suave beso en la cabeza. Y la vio. Era un pequeño bulto rosado con una mata de pelo marrón en la cabeza. Estaba dormida con sus diminutos puños cerrados.

"Es preciosa" dijo Illya en un tono suave, acariciándola con cuidado el puño. Gaby sonrió a su marido con lágrimas en los ojos y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

"¿Quieres cogerla?" preguntó Gaby a su marido. Él asintió como respuesta. Con mucho cuidado, le colocó a su pequeño bebé en sus enormes brazos. Illya estaba impresionado. Su hija no era más grande que su antebrazo. La pequeña se movió intranquila e hizo amago de ponerse a llorar, pero Illya, instintivamente, se la colocó cerca del pecho y ella se calmó.

"Es muy pequeña" dijo Illya bajito, con un profundo acento ruso, "como tú" dijo, mirando a su mujer.

Gaby le miró sonriendo y dijo, "así podrás protegerla como me proteges a mí".

"No lo dudes" dijo sin apartar la vista de su pequeña princesa. Durante la media hora siguiente, Gaby dio de comer a su bebé mientras varias enfermeras entraban y salían dando instrucciones a los nuevos padres. Por la tarde, Solo entró en la habitación con un ramo de flores y un diminuto vestido de flores.

"Para mi sobrina favorita" dijo Solo en cuanto le preguntaron qué era todo eso, provocando una risa divertida en Gaby y que Illya rodase los ojos.

"Bueno, ¿con qué nombre puedo llamarla?" preguntó Napoleón, mirando a sus amigos, "¿no pensareis que voy a llamarla bebé toda la vida?"

"Gaby y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos escogido un nombre ruso que también puede usarse en inglés" dijo Illya.

"Eso está bien" estuvo de acuerdo Solo, "así en el colegio no se meterán mucho con ella" dijo sonriendo, provocando una mirada severa por parte de ambos padres. Mirada que Solo ignoró, claro.

"Solo, puedes llamarla Katerina Mila Kuryakin" dijo Gaby, mirando a su niña en sus brazos.

Solo levantó ambas cejas y sonrió. "Y supongo que podré llamarla Katie, ¿no?" dijo. Tanto Illya como Gaby asintieron sin apartar los ojos de su hija. "Es un nombre perfecto" dijo, acercándose a la cama, observando a sus amigos y pensando lo mucho que les había cambiado la vida desde que se conocieron.

 **¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Siento haber tardado tanto en subir, no se me ocurría cómo podía continuar la historia. ¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!**


	4. Agotado

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

1970

Era bien sabido que Londres era una de las ciudades más frías de Europa durante todo el año. Illya estaba acostumbrado al frío, obviamente, pero Solo... Bueno, él era de Nueva York, sí, pero había viajado tanto en su vida a tantos lugares exóticos, que ya no soportaba el frío. Y vivir en Londres con lluvias continuas y vientos fríos no le gustaba.

Él y su compañero estaban sentados en una cafetería en el centro de Londres, a unas manzanas de la agencia para la que trabajaban actualmente, tomando un café caliente. Solo cogió la taza y rodeó las manos en ella para entrar más en calor. En cambio, su compañero no apartó la vista de la calle en ningún momento.

"¿Esperas a alguien?" preguntó Solo mirando a Illya. Este, cuando se dio cuente de que le hablaba a él, agitó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

"No" dijo cogiendo su taza de café y bebiendo, "me he distraído, eso es todo".

Napoleón comenzó a analizarle detenidamente. Se dio cuenta de que el acento de su compañero era más grave de los habitual, cosa que solo le pasaba cuando estaba enfadado o acababa de levantarse. También se fijo en que tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y que bostezaba más de lo normal. Entonces, llegó a una conclusión sólida.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir bien?" le preguntó.

Illya miró a su compañero, suspiró y respondió, "casi dos meses". Hubo un silencio en el que cada uno bebió un poco de su café, luego Illya añadió, "estoy agotado. He intentado estar lo más despierto que he podido, pero me resulta casi imposible" dijo, "Katerina llora todas las noche, y ni Gaby ni yo sabemos por qué. Hemos ido al médico y nos ha dicho que es normal en bebés de su edad" continuó, "para Gaby es fácil porque ella está todo el día en casa y puede dormir por las mañanas, pero yo trabajo todo el día y cuando llego a casa, lo único que me apetece es dormir, no cambiar pañales ni dar purés". Hubo otra pausa y luego continuó, "amo a mi hija más que a nada en el mundo, pero también necesito dormir, aunque sea un par de horas seguidas".

Solo sintió pena por su compañero. Es verdad que se peleaban cada dos por tres y que casi nunca estaban de acuerdo en nada, pero eso no quitaba que su compañero mereciese un poco de descanso. "Podrías hablar con Weverly" le propuso, "que te de un par de semanas de descanso y así poder volver al trabajo con más fuerzas".

"Sinceramente, me gusta demasiado mi trabajo como para dejarlo, aunque sea dos semanas" confesó Illya.

"Sólo era una proposición" dijo Napoleón, "aunque me imaginaba que no ibas a aceptarla" dijo, sonriendo.

Illya le devolvió una sonrisa cansada, luego miró el reloj de su padre y dijo, "creo que va siendo hora de volver a la agencia". Ambos se levantaron, cogieron sus respectivas chaquetas y salieron a la fría calle, en dirección a la agencia.

A las siete y media, como todos los días, Illya entró en el apartamento que Gaby y él habían comprado cuando se casaron. Era espacioso, con tres habitaciones y sus respectivos baños, una cocina y un gran salón-comedor. Saludó a su mujer, que estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, con un suave beso en los labios y se dirigió a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y el cuerpo le pidió tumbarse en ella. Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, la habitación estaba a oscuras, la casa en silencio y su pequeña chatarrera tumbada a su lado. Miró el reloj de la mesilla y vio que eran casi las tres de la mañana. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su mujer, se quitó la ropa, se puso el pijama y se volvió a acurrucar en la cama.

Al día siguiente estaba más despejado que otros días. Había dormido mejor que cualquier otra noche, y de un tirón. _Ojalá esta noche sea igual,_ pensó mientras desayunaba con su mujer.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Comentarios, please.**


	5. Desobediente

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

1971

"Katerina, ven aquí ahora mismo" dijo Illya con un profundo acento ruso, "no te lo vuelvo a repetir".

La pequeña miró a su padre, que estaba sentado en el sillón con un pequeño zapato rosa en la mano, y le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo.

Illya se levantó corriendo del sillón y también se dirigió al baño. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero fue imposible. "Katerina, abre ahora mismo" dijo Illya enfadado, "tu madre estará aquí en menos de quince minutos y tenemos que estar listos". Pero Katerina no contestó. Illya lo intentó esta vez más tranquilo. Sabía que tenía que controlar su temperamento delante de su hija. "Katerina, por favor, abre la puerta cariño" dijo, respirando hondo. Un "¡No!" se oyó detrás de la puerta mientras Gaby entraba en el apartamento.

"¡Katerina!" gritó Illya golpeando la puerta del baño. Gaby llegó a través del pasillo y le preguntó a su marido, "¿qué ocurre?"

"Que tu hija se niega a abrir la puerta y ponerse el zapato" dijo enfadado, con un profundo acento ruso, "y al final vamos a llegar tarde".

"Tranquilízate" le dijo Gaby, cogiéndole la cara y dándole un suave beso en la frente. "Además, si Kate no sale del baño, nos iremos tú y yo y ella se quedará sin ver al 'tío' Napoleón" dijo Gaby levantando un poco la voz para que su hija la oyese a través de la puerta. Menos de un minuto después, se oyó como la pequeña quitaba el pestillo del baño y abría la puerta tímidamente, sabiendo que su padre estaba esperándola enfadado.

"Cariño, tú vete poniendo la corbata mientras yo le pongo el zapato a Katerina" le dijo Gaby a Illya. Este le dio el zapato a su mujer mirando a su hija con el ceño fruncido. "Y tú jovencita, estás castigada dos días sin postre por no hacerle caso a tu padre" le dijo a su hija mientras la sentaba en el sillón y la ponía el zapato.

Illya entró en su habitación, cogió la corbata de la cama y se la puso frente al espejo. Mientras se hacía el nudo, miraba fijamente su reflejo. Cuando su hija nació, se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca perdería el temperamento delante de ella. Pero su hija era tan terca que a veces era muy difícil no enfadarse. E Illya sabía que si se enfadaba, podría hacer mucho daño a su hija, cosa que el no quería en absoluto.

Cuando los tres estuvieron listos, salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron hacia la fiesta de la agencia para la que trabajaban. Le habían dicho a Katerina que trabajaban en una empresa que vendía automóviles, porque con lo bocazas que era, podría ir diciendo a todo el mundo que sus padres eran espías, y eso les costaría el trabajo, y puede que la vida. Llegaron allí y saludaron a Weverly y a otros compañeros. Cuando entraron un poco más en el bullicio, Kate enseguida divisó a su 'tío' Napoleón y salió corriendo hacia él gritando su nombre. Este la cogió en brazos en cuanto llegó y sacó del bolsillo una piruleta para ella.

Illya y Gaby llegaron junto a su compañero y le saludaron. Charlaron durante un rato hasta que Gaby se dio cuenta de que su hija había desaparecido. Los tres barrieron la sala con la mirada e Illya la vio junto al bufete de comida, intentando alcanzar unos sándwiches. El trío se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pequeña, pero justo cuando se acercaban... ¡Pum! Un ruido ensordecedor recorrió la sala. Todos los presentes fijaron la mirada en la pequeña, que ahora estaba manchada de pies a cabeza de salsa rosa para gambas y con otros alimentos por la cabeza y el vestido.

Napoleón no pudo evitar una sonrisa, mientras Illya cogía a su hija en brazos y, seguido de su mujer, se dirigieron al baño para limpiar a Kate. Gaby se metió en el baño con su hija mientras Illya esperaba fuera, intentando quitar las manchas de salsa de su americana. Al cabo de un rato, Napoleón apareció a su lado con un vaso de vodka, que el ruso cogió con gusto.

"Ya sabía yo que hoy no iba a ser un buen día" dijo Illya tras beberse casi medio vaso.

"¿A vuelto a desobedecerte?" preguntó Napoleón, a lo que Illya contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza. "Pues is lo hace ahora con tan solo dos años, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo será dentro de quince" dijo el americano sonriendo. Illya le dio su mejor mirada asesina y le dijo "gracias por los ánimos, cowboy". Napoleón se rió a carcajada limpia. "Sinceramente, eres un gran padre, peligro" dijo Napoleón más sereno, "la pequeña te quiere, y mucho. Eres su héroe" le dijo, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo hacia la fiesta.

Illya se quedó mirando hacia la puerta por donde su compañero (y amigo, para que se iba a engañar después de tantos años) había desaparecido. Gaby y su hija salieron del baño y le dijo "es imposible quitar todas estas manchas, tenemos que irnos a casa". Illya no contestó, simplemente asintió. Cogió a su hija en brazos y salieron del edificio sin despedirse de nadie.

Llegaron a casa, bañaron a Kate y una hora después, estaba durmiendo en su cama. Illya y Gaby cenaron comida precalentada y, tras media hora de ver la televisión, se metieron en la cama. "Que día más agotador" dijo Gaby mientras se acurrucaba junto a su marido.

"Si" estuvo de acuerdo Illya, "y mira que es solo una, llegan a ser dos y no se que haríamos". Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Gaby miró a su marido de una manera extraña, como si hubiera sido cómplice en un asesinato. "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Illya.

"Mira que eres despistado cariño" dijo Gaby. Illya frunció el ceño. "A ver, como te lo explico para que lo entiendas" dijo mirándole y mordiéndose el labio, "dentro de unos siete meses, más o menos, dejaremos de ser tres para ser cuatro". Illya se quedó completamente paralizado. Otro bebé. Iban a tener otro bebé. Por eso Gaby había estado tan rara últimamente.

"Oh Dios" dijo Illya suavemente, "otro hijo" se le iluminó la cara de repente. "Ya se lo que acabo de decir, pero es lo mejor que me han dicho en mucho tiempo" saltó de la cama y cogió a su mujer en brazos. "¡Otro hijo!" gritó.

"Shh, Illya, baja la voz que vas a despertar a Kate" le regañó Gaby con una sonrisa. No podía evitarlo. La encantaba ver feliz a su marido. Después de un par de saltos más de alegría, se metieron en la cama abrazados el uno la otro, e Illya se durmió aquella noche con una sonrisa.

 **Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, de verdad. Pero los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.**


	6. Donde caben cuatro, caben cinco

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado la historia.

1974

Illya metió la última caja en la enorme casa que Gaby y él habían comprado hace unos meses. Por fin podía decir que la mudanza estaba finalizada.

Después del nacimiento de su segundo hijo, Nikolai "Nick" Peter Kuryakin, el apartamento en el que vivían se les quedaba pequeño. Por eso, después de mucho buscar, encontraron la casa perfecta a las afueras de Londres. Dos plantas, cuatro habitaciones, tres baños, garaje y un enorme jardín trasero.

Cerró la puerta principal cuando su hijo de dos años llegó corriendo perseguido por su hija de cinco. Illya les dijo "chicos, cuidado con las cajas no os vayáis a caer". No le hicieron mucho caso. Cogió las dos cajas que había metido y las subió a su habitación. Allí estaba su mujer terminando de ordenar las cosas de otra caja.

"La habitación de Katie ya está lista, y de la de Nick me queda solo poner las cortinas y las sábanas" le dijo a su marido cuando lo oyó entrar.

"Eso puedo hacerlo yo" dijo, "estas son las últimas cajas que quedaban" la señaló las cajas que acababa de dejar en el suelo. Gaby asintió sin mirarle. Illya había notado este cambio de humor en su mujer en las últimas semanas. Apenas le miraba y tan solo le hablaba con frases cortas. Le había preguntado a Solo, y este le había contestado "a lo mejor está embarazada" entre risas. A Illya no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su hijo. Mientras ponía las cortinas, se dio cuenta de que el vecino de enfrente le observaba desde una de sus ventanas. A Illya no le gustó mucho, y se propuso ponerle micros si tenía la oportunidad. Cuando terminó de poner las cortinas, el vecino había desaparecido. Después puso las sábanas y guardó la ropa de su hijo en el armario. Bajó a la cocina y se puso a preparar la cena. Sus hijos jugaban en el salón y Gaby seguía en su habitación.

Cuando terminó de hacer la cena, sus hijos le ayudaron a poner la mesa. Estaban todos sentados y listos cuando Gaby llegó al comedor. Se sentaron los cuatro a cenar. Illya y Gaby en silencio mientras sus hijos hablaban y reían. Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Illya se llevó a los niños arriba para bañarles y acostarles. Después de una hora peleando con ellos para que le hiciesen caso, pudo bajar al salón para sentarse un rato y descansar. Había sido un día agotador. Allí estaba su mujer, igual de preciosa que cuando la conoció. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño mal hecho y su diminuto pijama de color verde. Estaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas pegadas al pecho. Sabía que la pasaba algo, pero cada vez que preguntaba, ella sonreía de forma triste de decía que nada.

Se acercó y se sentó en la mesa, enfrente suya. Acarició sus piernas suavemente hasta que ella lo miró.

"Pequeña, ¿qué te ocurre?" preguntó el ruso con voz suave y ronca. "Y no acepto un 'nada' por respuesta".

Gaby lo miró y se le humedecieron los ojos. Bajó las piernas del sofá y cogió las enormes manos de su marido. "Estoy bien" respondió ella, "es solo que..." Illya cogió su cara con las manos y la besó suavemente.

"Cualquier cosa que te pase también me pasa a mí" dijo Illya. "En lo bueno y en lo malo ¿recuerdas?" Gaby asintió y sonrió.

"Estoy embarazada" dijo, mirando a su marido.

Illya la miró y sonrió. "¿Y por qué estás triste?" preguntó confuso.

"Porque no sé si quiero tenerlo Illya" dijo Gaby casi llorando. "Con Kate y con Nick he ganado muchas cosas, pero también he perdido otras, y no sé si puedo seguir quedándome aquí, haciendo el papel de ama de casa".

Illya se sentó a su lado en el sofá y la abrazó. "Cualquier opción que elijas me parecerá la correcta cariño" dijo, "sólo quiero que tú seas feliz, porque tu felicidad es la mía". La besó suavemente y sonrió. "Además, ya tenemos dos hijos preciosos que completan nuestra vida".

Gaby se rió mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. "Ves, con estos discursos soy incapaz de no querer tener hijos contigo".

Illya también se rió. La cogió en brazos y la dijo "creo que es hora de que ambos descansemos. Mañana podemos seguir meditándolo". La subió al piso de arriba y la llevó a la habitación.

* * *

Principios de 1975

Illya aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento de entrada y se bajó de él. Rodeó el coche familiar y ayudó a su mujer, que llevaba un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, a salir del asiento del copiloto.

Entraron en la casa y enseguida sus hijos llegaron saltando y gritando.

"Chicos, chicos, que hemos dicho" dijo Napoleon mientras salía del salón, "que teníamos que estar en silencio porque el bebé está durmiendo". Los niños enseguida se calmaron. Illya ayudó a Gaby a quitarse el abrigo y saludó a Napoleon. Gaby se sentó en el sofá del salón con Kate y Nick a su lado. Estos observaron a su hermanito detenidamente.

"¿Cómo se llama mamá?" preguntó Nick mientras Napoleon e Illya entraban.

"Mmm, no sé" dijo Gaby con una sonrisa, "¿cómo se llama cariño?" le preguntó con una sonrisa a su marido.

Illya cogió a Nick en brazos y se sentó en la butaca que había al lado del sofá. "Bueno, después de pensar en muchos nombres, hemos decidido llamarle Viktor Udo Kuryakin".

Napoleon sonrió a la chica y susurró "enhorabuena". Los niños estuvieron toda la tarde sin separase de su nuevo hermanito.

"Lo bueno de esto es que vais a tener mucha ayuda" dijo Napoleon tomando un trago de su copa de whisky.

"Lo dudo mucho" dijo el ruso observando a su mujer explicándoles a sus hijos dónde no podían tocar a su nuevo hermano para que no se hiciese daño.

"Por cierto, me he bebido casi toda la botella de whisky que teníais en el bar" dijo Solo, "pero no creo que te importe mucho porque tú sólo bebes vodka". Le dio una palmada en el hombro al ruso mientras sonreía. "Y supongo que ahora más que nunca con este pequeño ejército de mini soldados" se rió mirando a los niños.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que volviese a hablar. "Madre mía, quién iba a pensar cuando te conocí que te vería casado con una alemana y rodeado de niños pequeños".

"Sinceramente, no lo pensaba ni yo" dijo suspirando.

Napoleon se quedó a cenar y ayudó a los padres a acostar a los niños. Cuando la casa estaba por fin en silencio, Napoleon se despidió de sus amigos. "Bueno, yo me voy ya" dijo, abrazando a Gaby. "Enhorabuena otra vez y ya sabéis, si me necesitáis llamadme". Estrechó la mano del ruso y salió de la casa.

Illya y Gaby subieron a su habitación y se acostaron. Para su asombro, esa noche el pequeño Viktor lloró solo una vez para que le dieran de comer. Ese niño iba a ser tranquilo, lo sabían.

 **¡Otro capítulo!. Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar. Por favor, comentarios.**


End file.
